


Naked activities

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Concerts, Dressing Room Sex, Johnny's Countdown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Nikaido goes searching when Kitayama disappears after Johnny's Countdown.





	

Nikaido walks down the corridors of Tokyo Dome in search of a lost group member; speeds up through the mass of idols around him when he catches a glimpse of what might be his hero.  
“Ohkura!” He taps him on the shoulder. “Have you seen Mitsu? Can't find him.”  
“He was with Yamapi last time I saw him.” Ohkura looks smug. “Did you check his dressing room?”  
At first it sounds reasonable, trust Kitayama to take advantage of them appearing together in Countdown. But then he realizes. “... Yamapi is sharing dressing room with us.”

It's in disbelief that Nikaido makes his way back. Last time he was in there all of the other members (except Kitayama) had been there too, and they wouldn't give up the room in order for Kitayama to have post-countdown sex, would they?  
“I wouldn't go in there if I were you.” A voice reaches him just as he's about to go through the door to their dressing room. It's coming from his right, and when he looks that way he sees his group squished together with A.B.C-Z and Sexy Zone in their shared room.

“Naked activities,” Tsukada whispers, like the Sexy Zone members are still kids whose purity could be ruined, which is completely unthinkable. Nikaido will eat his high-top dance shoes if Nakajima isn't practicing the same kind of naked activities every now and then.  
“Senpai's orders,” Senga explains with a shrug, and that kind of does make sense. Except for Yokoo, because Yokoo is old enough to judge Kitayama and his sex partner, even if it's Yamapi, but it all makes sense when he sees him comforting Fujigaya, who is on his lap, sulking about Marius not being there.

The only thing better than the rush of going on stage, of performing for a sold out Dome, Kitayama thinks, is that rush fading off into the pleasure that comes with really, really good sex. It's not like he never has post-concert sex anymore, not like it does happen sometimes during tour, but it's never as good as when Yamapi is inside him, strong hands on his body as he rides him, lips perfect against his own. Makes him want more and more, and he tells Yamapi so, tells him to take over, to go faster, harder, _now_.

“When do you think they'll come back?” Yamapi asks as he digs through his trunk for the clothes he brought to wear after the show. He's no longer entirely naked, has pulled on a pair of boxers, who enjoys the view of his muscular back from behind him.  
“Hopefully never,” Kitayama jokes, stands up, hooks a thumb around the hem of his underwear, pulls them down just enough to tease as he makes his way to the shower. There's no way Yamapi isn't following, and there's still time before Kisumai have to leave for the next TV show.


End file.
